


Bickering on friends' problems in their couple

by HumanHeartbeat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanHeartbeat/pseuds/HumanHeartbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are arguing, what is new? But here they're talking about Chin and Catherine having problems in their couple!<br/>Rated T for Danno's bad mouth ;)<br/>Be nice with the language, I'm not a English native</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bickering on friends' problems in their couple

It was a nice evening after a particular harsh day for Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams, who were both on the couch watching a game on TV. Well actually when McGarrett and Williams were combined with pleasant and quiet in a same sentence everyone knew that normally that wouldn't be for a long time and of course the beautiful silence who was predomining the two lovers' house was turned into a messy noise. Yes, because Danny explained for the umpteenth time since the beginning of the evening that Chin and Catherine had problems in their couple because of the young woman's strong temper and the Hawaiian's guy too nice and Zen temperament and the blond one was explaining the situation to his lover who either turned a deaf ear or either really didn't understand so he started his speech from the beginning:

'' That's what I'm telling you , he's too nice with her '' said the blond one insisting on his theory  
'' Yeah, but at the same time it's normal that he's so nice and Zen, she can't stand criticism especially when she is in a bad mood'' said Steve while rolling his eyes  
'' And for you it is a valid reason huh? ''

Steve tried to explain his theory (and really to finish this stupid conversation) :  
'' Danno I've told you she's not feeling so well right about now and that her boyfriend tries to cheer her up it's a bit normal it's not being too nice''  
Danny got mad and started moving his arms everywhere and says:  
'' Well no I'm sorry but it's nothing but normal Super SEAL! Imagine that one she's so in a bad moon that she dumpes him like that, I apologize but I think that what he's doing is being too nice here ! ''

The distance between the simple bickering and the massive argument wasn't far at this moment:  
'' Oh come on Babe recognizes that the two are very similar here and in this circumstance it is normal for Chin to be nice because if not she would have punch him in the face ''

The ''Jersey Boy'' continued to babbled with rosy cheeks:  
'' No, I'm really sorry, but what would be normal given Catherine's hot-headed temperament is that one day he gets out of his Zen attitude and finally says to her, '' Here Catherine you're exaggerating a bit and you piss me off '' That would be great and normal instead of making us believe she is perfect, but you know you and Chin are not really far away from each other because you didn't have the balls to say anything to her when you were ''together'' (big airquotes on this shitty relationship)''

Steve didn't like that remark, why did every time Danny threw him his past relationship with Cath' in the face? Especially since he always had been crazy in love with his Danno even when he and Catherine were ... Friends with Benefits or on again/off again whatever it was, so the brown one continued :  
'' Yeah, but if he tells her the truth she will get even more pissed'' says Steve  
'' Oh Steven the problem is not here but admit that ... ''

Danny took a deep breath to explain to his stupid SEAL of a boyfriend his theory (again) :  
'' If he was telling her the truth, and we all know that the truth hurts he wouldn't be very nice, you still with me here?''  
Steve nodded , ready to hear the rest :  
'' And as he hides her the Big Bad Truth he is... ''  
The blonde headed was waiting for a response from his lover but nothing came out so he sighed in exasperation and says:  
'' Too nice''

Steve, who was fed up with these explanations preferred sided with Danny by saying:  
'' Okay fine, you're right as usual''  
'' Here we are! Finally the Army didn't remove the last part of your brain after all''  
'' Navy Danno'' he will never understand or did he was doing it on purpose?  
''Whatever Babe ''

And while the silence was slowly coming back Steve spoke again:  
'' But isn't it a little bit normal... ''  
He didn't have time to finish his sentence that Danny shouted at him:  
'' Oh GOD YOU PISSING ME OFF OK!''  
'' Oh yeah ok because if it's not normal to be nice with the person you love you just had to say so! And I would have understand your point of view! Because it's not something that would come to my mind but now that you have shown me by A + B your genius theory, that's it I understand and you were right! ''

Danny said nothing more and Steve went angrier that ever:  
'' IS THAT FUCKING NORMAL TO BE NICE WITH THE PERSON YOU LOVE YES OR NO ?!''  
'' OH FUCK IT I'M DONE I'M GOING TO BED!''  
'' OKAY FINE NOW THAT I KNOW I HAVE UNDERSTAND!''

And with that Danny rushed himself upstairs leaving Steve alone, angry and... Horny because arguing with Danny will always turn him on.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I enjoyed myself writing this, I got inspiration while watching a french T.V show (normally French shows suck but here it's a good one) about couple who always arguing and bickering and one scene got my attention and I immediately though about Steve and Danny because let's admit it they ARE the soul of this T.V shows (and not McRoll or other shitty relationship, but I also like Kono/Adam and I would love to see Chin/Catherine too because they seems to have a good chemistry) Anyway I hope you liked it and remember that I'm not a native English native so be nice with the language (I'm still a french student)  
> Bye ;)


End file.
